


Calendar

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [53]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't been paying attention to the dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

Moving from base to base, often under enemy fire or as an emergency evacuation means that the Rebel personnel often lost track of things like the date, the day or the cycle in general. There were too many other things going on they need to pay attention to instead.

The many planets that they came from had their own holidays. The Empire had its holidays, and the people who still tried to adhere to the Old Republic traditions celebrated those old holidays, even when they were sometimes illegal. There were special days of remembrance for the Rebellion as well, like the anniversary of Alderaan’s destruction and a few of their defeats that had cost so many of lives. In addition, there were personal anniversaries, life days and celebrations for accomplishments.

After their last move there had been a period of settling into their new space, finding new patterns for moving supplies, trading, patrols and mission runs. It was after all of that quieted that Luke and Wedge had a chance to catch their breaths and start scheduling again. The calendar showed that during the lead up to the move, the move itself and the settling in period they had missed the anniversary of the squad’s formation, two life days and that they had neglected to celebrate the last round of promotions within the Rogues, including Wedge’s promotion to Captain.

They looked at each other, over Luke’s make-shift desk, and said together, “WE should have a party.”

Luke grinned, “That proves it was has to be a good idea.”

Wedge nodded, “Maybe we can have a smaller party though, just the pilots, techs, and some friends? The last party we had got out of hand and the whole base was involved. You didn’t have to deal with clean-up and complaint memos, but I did. No thank you.”

“Good point. Smaller would be better this time. It might be a good bonding thing for all of us too. We haven’t had much time for that lately.” Luke grabbed a datapad, and turned in so they both could read it. “Let’s start planning.”


End file.
